A Taste for Pie
by theshipperlogs
Summary: A post ep for Black Friday. Cal and Gillian bond over pie.


Rating: Mature and I mean it!

A/N: Haven't written smut in a while, but Cal and Gillian are just so inspiring. Would love it if you'd leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer; Lie to Me and it's characters are not mine.

_It's a miracle_, Cal thought as he pulled up in front of Gillian Foster's building. It was almost unheard of to find a parking space in this neighborhood at this time of night. He turned the car off and looked to his partner who sat silently in the passenger seat, eyes closed, face peaceful and angelic. She was a very beautiful woman, a fact he'd always appreciated, but over the last year his attraction to her had grown considerably and it wasn't only physical, frankly there was nothing about this woman that didn't turn him on.

Cal shifted in his seat wondering if he should wake her up. He knew he'd have to eventually, the sun would come up sometime. The urge to touch her was almost palpable. He felt the fire in his groin and the need to be more than her partner and friend in his heart. And as someone had told him recently, he'd never know if he didn't try.

"Are you done staring, or would you like a couple more minutes," Gillian said smiling, her eyes still closed.

Cal laughed. "I thought you were asleep, luv. Didn't want to wake you."

Gillian opened her eyes. "So, were you going to sit here all night and watch me sleep?"

"Thought about it," he answered honestly.

"Why don't you come in," she invited, turning to him. "I've got two big pieces of pie left, and I might be persuaded to share."

"Love to," he responded quickly, not about to turn down spending some down time with her, especially since they'd just dropped Emily off at her mum's and there was nothing but an empty house waiting for him at home.

Fifteen minutes later, Cal was sitting at Gillian's dining table waiting for her to return from the kitchen. Gillian emerged with a large tray of two mugs and a pie.

"Irish coffee and apple pie," she said sitting one of the mugs in front of him. She handed him a fork and sat the pie tin between them. "I thought we could share."

Cal dug into the pie then waiting for Gillian to take a bite before taking another bite himself. They silently took turns, forks occasionally clinking. Neither of them had had lunch, as was par for the course when they were working on a case.

"So, do you think Emily will every trust me again," Gillian asked, washing down another bite with a drink of the Irish coffee. Her eyes widened when she saw how strong it was.

"Emily knows what you did was for the right reasons," Cal answered, watching her eyes. "And since she is her father's daughter...she knows how much I trust you."

Gillian tried to hide her embarrassment, but she knew he'd seen it. "She means a lot to me," Gillian said, knowing that her relationship with Emily had always been special, especially since her parents had split.

"She's lucky to have you. We both are," Cal said, taking her hand. They sat there until the silence between them was broken by the sound of her telephone ringing.

"Machine will pick it up," she said. The phone rang three more times before the answering machine kicked on. Both of them ate another bite of the pie waiting for the message.

"Hi, Gillian, it's John, sorry to call so late, but I just got out of work, tried your cell, but…anyway. I had a great time the other night and wanted to see if you wanted to get together for drinks tonight or dinner on Friday. Give me a call. Bye."

"John?" Cal said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Gillian looked at him and said, "Yes, John. He's an investment banker."

Cal laughed heartily.

"He's very nice," she said defensively.

"Nice? Or Boring?" he asked, remembering their conversation about her dating and having fun after her divorce from Alec.

"He's not boring," she said, her voice changing from defensive to playful. "And maybe after Alec I need someone more…"

"Boring?"

Gillian laughed, and looked down at the pie plate. One bite left.

"You take it," she told him, nudging the plate a few inches closer to him.

Cal took the last bite and swallowed. He hesitated for a moment before leaning across the table and giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. After, he hovered for another moment and said, "Thought you might like another taste, luv."

She smiled, he read the happiness all the way from her lips to her eyes.

"Now," he said, his voice full of emotion. "Back to this boring guy."

"Don't want to talk about John, he's boring. I'd rather talk about pie or rather that last taste of pie," she said reading him.

"It was very good pie," he answered, turning serious. "I just hope it wasn't made with forbidden fruit."

Studying him and knowing that it was now or never Gillian took his hand and lead him over to the couch. He sat down closely beside her, his arm across the back of the couch, where his fingers could just brush her shoulder. This time Gillian leaned in and kissed him, her lips lightly playing with his, testing the waters.

He backed away, watching her face, but trying not to read her, but her eyes spoke volumes, just as they always did for him.

"This was inevitable, wasn't it?" he whispered, taking her hand.

She nodded and looked at him thoughtfully.

"We gravitate toward each other. We always have," she said. "When you divorced Zoe and things were falling apart with Alec, it was obvious that things were starting to change between us."

Cal reached behind her and undid her hair from the holder, letting his hand linger there for a minute. "Bloody hell, Foster, do you have any idea what my inside are doing right now," he said, caught off guard by the swell of emotion.

Gillian smiled and looked down, "No, but I have a fairly good idea what your outsides are doing."

Cal laughed, "Yeah, well, sorry, luv."

"Don't be," she whispered. Gillian got up off the couch and looked down at him with a slight grin on her face. "Care to read me, Cal?"

Cal looked at her for only slightly longer than a second before springing from the couch and pulling her into his arms. His mouth smashed into hers, lips grappling for lips until Gillian opened her mouth and their tongues became the expression of their feelings. Cal stepped away from her just enough to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it on the couch. Gillian ran her hand over his chest, mentally mapping the scars and tattoos that she'd only caught glimpses of before.

Cal captured her lips again and began moving her backwards around the couch and the end table, pushing her back even further until her back was up against the bedroom door. His mouth began moving down her neck, kissing and licking while Gillian ran her nails down his back causing goose bumps on his entire body. Cal reached down and pulled a handful of skirt up Gillian's thigh until he could feel skin and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at her. And then as if a switch went off, all of his movements slowed. He opened the bedroom door and pulled her inside to the foot of the bed never breaking eye contact with her. He ran his hands up her arms to her neck and down to the V of her shirt, one finger dipping into her cleavage as he felt her breasts through her shirt. Gillian bit her lip, her entire body aching for him to touch her now that he decided to take it slow, but she could see in his eyes that this was more than just a lay and he wanted her to know it.

She reached for the buttons on her shirt, undoing them in a seductive fashion, finally pulling the hem of her shirt out of her skirt after they were all undone. He managed to see just a peek of the white lace before she turned around so that her ass was pushed against his groin.

"Zipper," she whispered, holding on to one of the spindles of the four poster bed.

Cal reached up and pulled her shirt off her shoulders, not worrying where he discarded it, running his hands down her toned back until he hit the clasp on her bra. He undid the hooks and moved down to the zipper on her skirt, easing it down. He pulled the skirt from her body taking her panties with it. The back of her was completely naked to him now. His bulging erection straining to be free from his clothing. He loved the contour of her back down to her rear, very much the curves of a woman. Cal laid kisses over the back of her neck and over her shoulders to her shoulder blades, moistening the skin with his tongue as he went.

Gillian pushed back against him until he took a step back so that she could turn around again. Her bra still covered her breasts, so Cal grabbed a strap with one finger and pulled it off as Gillian reached for his belt then made short time of the button and zipper until he was standing with his pants around his ankles. He stepped out of them along with his socks and shoes.

Gillian smiled and reached for something thing on her dresser. It was dark except for the dim light from the living room that gave the room a faint glow. Cal barely had enough time to register that she'd grabbed scissors before she'd cut up each side of his briefs and pulled them off.

She laughed obviously please by the surprised look on his face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Foster," he said, humor in his voice.

"Gillian," she corrected, enclosing his erection with her hand and making swift gentle movements.

Cal closed his eyes for a moment before taking her head in his hands, "Always Gillian, my love, especially when you are doing that."

Cal began an exploration of his own. He dipped his head to her nipple, using his tongue to arouse it and then taking it into his mouth. A sharp hitch in Gillian's breathing let him know he'd hit a good spot. He alternated sucking and licking. Her sighs telling him what she liked. His finger found another good spot as it brushed over her clit and she dropped her hands to her side enjoying the feel of him on her and in her.

"Bed," she moaned. Cal stopped his ministrations knowing that they were both ready to consummate this relationship. His kissed her softly, his tongue tracing her lips as they moved to the side of the bed. Gillian pushed the comforter down and sat on the edge of the bed, her lips kissing over his stomach before she laid back. The bed was the perfect height for him to stand, and Cal made a mental note to ask her about it later. His hand ran down her stomach as she pulled her legs up to offer him entrance. His cock twitched as he entered her and they finally became lovers. She was just as he'd imagined her to be and he was fascinated by watching her as he thrust faster and harder. She called out his name and more than a few swear words, turning him on even further. He reached out and touched her clit again , slowing his rhythm. He was on the verge and there was no way in bloody hell, he would leave her without an orgasm. She grabbed his hand away and entwined their fingers. Her other hand was wrapped in a fist around the white sheets. She moaned loudly and said his name again as Cal could feel her muscles spasm around him and he came with her, inside her as he breathed her name and a couple of swear words of his own.

Cal collapsed his head on her stomach, her hand went to his hair. After regaining his strength, he stood back up. Gillian pulled the sheet over her body, sat up and smiled mischievously, his partial erection still evident.

"Give me a few minutes, luv," he teased, kissing the top of her head.

"Define a few," she taunted, standing up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the sheet out from between them. He kissed her deeply.

"What should we do about work?" she asked once they'd come up for air.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Cal said playfully. "Half of them think we're sleeping together already."

"Since when?" Gillian asked, pulling him toward the bathroom where she turned on the shower.

"Oh, pretty much since the day they found out you'd left Alec," he said, following her into the hot water.

She laughed, it was hard hiding your feelings in an office full of people who got paid to read and analyze emotions. He picked up the bar of soap and started washing her back.

"I'll have to talk to Em," he added, his chin on her shoulder, lips beginning to nibble on her ear.

Gillian leaned back into him and said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Know something I don't?"

"Let's just say that she thinks I'm a good influence on you, that you're happier when you're with me?" Gillian explained, turning to kiss him.

"You two conspiring against me already," he said, running his hand over her backside. "Anything else I should know?"

Gillian's eyes grew serious as she looked at him. "I'm in love with you?'

Cal smiled sweetly, "I knew that already, luv. And in case you didn't know, there's nothing about you that I'm not in love with."

He crushed her to him, devouring her mouth with his lips and her body with his hands. Gillian was almost overwhelmed by her feelings and his, now so intermingled it was hard to tell whose was whose. He stopped again and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Fancy shagging the boss again?"

Gillian looked down at his cock at full attention. "Technically, I'm an equity partner…"

"Oh, shut up," he teased, as she laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
